<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A quickie between the bookshelves by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143402">A quickie between the bookshelves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A quickie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerleaders, Cock Worship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A publicly promiscuous high school cheerleader seeks help for her advanced calculus homework. Her sciencey friend obliges, but a favour must be returned.<br/> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A quickie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A quickie between the bookshelves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>SFXs used in the script (Feel free to use others as you see fit):<br/>Zipper noise: https://freesound.org/people/sound_ims/sounds/131525/</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>(in a hushed voice) Psssst, hey!</p><p>Yeah, you. Come here, I’ve got something for you.</p><p>Let’s go somewhere more private. Too many nerds filling up this corner.</p><p>(Short pause)</p><p>So, how is it going? I know we don’t really know each other that well and it’s been a long time since we last talked, but I’ve been meaning to catch up.</p><p>(Listening to reply) God, that sounds awful. Four periods of physics a day plus lab time? I think I’m gonna puke if that was my timetable.</p><p>I know, he was such an asshole teacher as well, right? He just had to exert whatever authority he has over us all the time, what a prick.</p><p>Oh, cheerleading practice was alright, I guess. Coach has been harsh on us since the big game is coming up. I literally cannot lift my arm above my shoulders. If I try to do that, it’d cramp like crazy.</p><p>What have I got for you? Well that was just a way to drag you out of nerds-ville without getting too much attention. </p><p>You were practically absorbed by that book you were reading. What was it again? A Brief History of Time?</p><p>(Short pause)</p><p>I mean, sure general relativity is interesting. But when can you build a police box that’s bigger on the inside?</p><p>(chuckling) See? I nerd-speak as well. No don’t you fucking roll your eyes and put on the cringe face.</p><p>But seriously, I need you to do me a favour. You know how you’re the smartest guy I’ve ever known? Like your head is so massive it hurts my neck to just look at you?</p><p>(chuckles) Yeah yeah yeah that’s funny. Fuck you I don’t look anything like a giraffe.</p><p>No, I seriously do need your help. Advanced calculus test is coming up next Friday, and I literally have no clue what to do.</p><p>I mean it. I can’t even tell the symbols apart from each other. I mean what the fuck is the difference between sin x and sinh  (read: shine) x?</p><p>Oh, one’s a hyperbolic function which relies on natural logarithms? You just made things even more complicated.</p><p>(listening as he explains.) Hmm, okay.</p><p>Oh, I see.</p><p>Shit, it actually starts to make sense.</p><p>You see? Brilliant! Now you just need to do this for about another thirty chapters!</p><p>Wait, what do you mean by ‘how should I pay you’?</p><p>Do you want money for tutoring me?</p><p>You just want me to admit I owe you a favour.</p><p>Fine, that’s easy. I owe you a big one, if you get me to pass my calculus test.</p><p>You want something more substantial? I don’t get it.</p><p>(Short pause)</p><p>Yeah, it’s true. The rumours are true.</p><p>Yeah, I might have sucked off half the football team after we’ve won the state championship. So what about that? It’s not like I was in a relationship or anything.</p><p>(voice quiets down as she realises) Oh, oh I see.</p><p>OK. So that’s what you want.</p><p>Fine, I'll do it. A blowjob. Deal.</p><p>We can always meet at weekends, or you know, when my parents are out.</p><p>(surprised) You want this now?!</p><p>You’re crazy, there’s so many people in here. We’re gonna get kicked out. The library at first, then the school.</p><p>(pleading) No no no, please don’t go. I really need to pass this test.</p><p>Okay, fine. I’ll do it.</p><p>(deep breathe)</p><p>Just make it quick, alright? I’ll make sure it’s a nice and neat one, nothing spilling out or anything like that.</p><p>OK, this part seems to be all to ourselves.</p><p>Ancient Egyptian history, god how much hair do you need to lose to be able to understand this.</p><p>You wanna lie back on the shelf for support? I don’t want you to suddenly collapse when you cum.</p><p>Yeah you don’t have to tell me to get on my knees. Let me just put my hand on your bulge and undo the zipper…</p><p>Before we start, has anyone else ever sucked you off before?</p><p>Yeah I guessed so. You were a poor little virgin.</p><p>(Zipper noise: https://freesound.org/people/sound_ims/sounds/131525/ )</p><p>(Gasping in shock) *Oh my* What do we have here?</p><p>You've been hiding *this* from me the entire time?</p><p>Shit man, looks like the brain isn't the only part of you that is massive. (giggles)</p><p>I wonder if it can get any harder if I just start licking the bottom of the shaft like this...</p><p>(licking noises)</p><p>And work my way up....</p><p>(More intense licking noises)</p><p>You liked that, didn't you? It just twitched so hard.</p><p>No no no, I've got to tease you a bit.</p><p>I'll hold just the tip in my mouth and run my tongue *all* over it, like this....</p><p>(Slurping and sucking noises)</p><p>Keep the moan down, Jesus, half the campus can hear you now.</p><p>And now I can take it in bit by bit…</p><p>(Blowjob noises, a bit of gagging)</p><p>God, I think that’s already the deepest I’ve ever done. How come there’s still two inches to go?</p><p>*panicked whisper* Shit, someone is at the shelves next row.</p><p>We’re fucked. If she turns around, she’ll see us. Let me get up.</p><p>(He holds her head down.) mmmph! (gagging noises) Let go of my head! Get your hands off me!</p><p>(relieved) God, I’m glad she’s gone. How the fuck she didn’t hear us is beyond me.</p><p>Yeah, I’ll admit it was kinda hot when you pushed my head in place and didn’t let go. I didn’t like it though.</p><p>You don’t care if I like it or not?</p><p>Shit, didn’t realise you could be so wild.</p><p>Fine, I’ll try and take all of it in this time.</p><p>(gags) Fuck, you just fill my mouth so nicely.</p><p>(deepthroat noises)</p><p>Yeah, it’s by far the longest one I’ve taken. (slurping)</p><p>You’re much bigger than the jocks on the football team, you know that?</p><p>You last much longer as well. Most of them just came after thirty seconds.</p><p>(Blowjob noises)<br/>Yeah, that’s it. Push my head up and down the shaft and watch me bobbing along.</p><p>Grab a handful of my nice, soft blonde hair, and take in the view of me, throat stuffed full of your manhood.</p><p>You like my eyes, babe? Those pale blue crystals won’t ever break contact with yours, just watch.</p><p>There, push me harder, it’s almost all the way in…</p><p>(Loud gagging noise, followed by violent coughing)</p><p>Fuck, that was really loud. People must have heard. We need to go.</p><p>What? You’re insane.</p><p>Yeah, you’re right. I suppose it just sounds like someone has a bad cold.</p><p>Now let’s finish this one, okay? </p><p>(Licking and blowjob noises as she takes him in again)</p><p>Yeah, babe, give me that nice, warm seed of yours.</p><p>(shocked) That’s just the pre-cum?!</p><p>(violent gagging noises) Hmmph! Shit that was a huge load. (Gulps as she swallows) It tastes so delicious as well.</p><p>There’s still some left on you. Here, let me take care of it.</p><p>(Licking noises)</p><p>And… now it’s clean and tidy like before. Let me just kiss it on the tip (kisses) and send it back to its home.</p><p>(Zipper noise SFX)</p><p>Yeah, that was awesome. I didn’t know you could last that long.</p><p>What? (giggles) No, I’m sure it won’t be the last time.</p><p>Why? Oh, you think I’m the only one in the school who appreciates a nice cock? </p><p>I’ll put in a good word for you in the cheerleading team, how about that? You might even get to pick which one you want.</p><p>Katie? Hmmmm, that could be fun. Katie, you and me. One large King bed with silky-smooth sheets? That would be fun. Lots of fun.</p><p>Yeah, she thinks she’s some blowjob queen and can make anyone cum in a minute. Let’s be honest here, she’s nowhere as good as me.</p><p>OK, I’ll let you be the judge next time. (giggles)</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>